


Price Tag

by miera



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-10 23:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How exactly did Jack get Daniel to go talk to Teal'c? And why was Daniel dressed like that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price Tag

I was whistling as I washed the breakfast dishes. Well, breakfast in content, although given the hour, it was more like lunch. Brunch. Whatever. Nice, slow Saturday morning in bed, big breakfast of pancakes, and conning Daniel into going to talk to Teal'c. I was feeling pretty pleased with myself.

Someone had to go talk to T about the whole idea of keeping a low profile. I told Daniel this morning before we got out of bed that I probably shouldn't be the one to do it. I wasn't just Teal'c's CO anymore, I was in command of the whole damn base. Whatever I told the smarmy OIC guy, I had to attempt to maintain the illusion of impartiality.

Yeah, Daniel didn't buy that for a millisecond either. It's amazing how sarcastic he can look with just one eye while his face is still half buried in the pillow.

The truth, though, as I pointed out over the pancakes, was that Daniel was way better at bridging cultural gaps than I was. Hell, that was his job. If anyone could explain things to Teal'c, it was him.

Daniel had wiped some syrup up with his finger and stuck it in his mouth. When all of the syrup and a good portion of my mind were gone, he raised those eyebrows at me. "You really don't want to do this, do you."

Thank God Carter doesn't have really defined eyebrows. Between Daniel and Teal'c, sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with Muppets.

The look of genuine misery on my face must've given Daniel his answer. I really didn't want to go to Teal'c and tell him he had to knock off the Neighborhood Avenger routine or he was going to get dragged back to live under the goddamned mountain. It wasn't fair. I couldn't do that to the guy. Which didn't make it okay for me to ask Daniel to do my dirty work for me, but I was still asking. Daniel's played diplomat to cover for me plenty of times in the past. Add another notch into the column.

Daniel just shook his head and got up, clearly leaving me on clean-up detail. "The price tag for this is gonna be huge," he warned, ambling off to shower, coffee cup in hand.

I plunked the griddle into the sink. I had considerately waited until Daniel finished his shower before stealing any hot water for the dishes. See, I could be a nice guy. When I applied myself.

Dishes all finished, table wiped clean of syrup, I was trying to stack the newspaper into something resembling a pile when Daniel came in from the bedroom, still absently rubbing at his hair.

The newspaper fell out of my hands and flew in every direction.

When I'm around Daniel he's usually either in his BDUs or naked. I'm not accustomed to seeing him in regular clothes a lot to begin with. But this? The shirt looked like something that had been buried in a closet for a couple decades, but no one was going to care because the sleeves stopped at the perfect point to draw attention to the well- defined muscles in his arms.

And his jeans... Christ. They were snug up against his ass like a second skin. I envied the denim.

"Jack? You ok?" Daniel was trying to do innocent, but our Danny-boy never has been good at subterfuge. There was a tremendous, knowing smirk lurking around the corners of that wicked mouth of his.

Meanwhile all the fluids in my body seemed to have spontaneously migrated south of my waist. Even my throat was dry. I tried to say, "Fine" but it came out as a strangled whisper.

Daniel nodded as though I'd been perfectly clear. "OK, then. I'm gonna go see Teal'c, and then head home. I have some stuff I've been meaning to read for a while."

"Right, so, uh, will you be back? I mean, here? Later?" Very smooth, Jack. Not at all desperate and clinging.

Oh he was loving this. He sighed, thoughtfully, forehead scrunched up as if he had such a busy social calendar he couldn't remember it all. "I'm not sure. Probably not. I really have a lot to do today."

Generally, I try not to grovel unless it's absolutely necessary. But my entire body whimpered at the thought of trying to get through the whole day and night alone with only the afterimage of his ass in those jeans for company. "Oh. You know, you could bring your stuff over here. To work, I mean."

He opened the door and stood there, sun gleaming on his wet hair and highlighting every curve of his body. "Or, you could come to my place. When I call you later." Before he slipped on his sunglasses, I caught the feral once-over he gave me and I understood the price of this favor. Me being Daniel's beck-and-call boy for who knows how long. Doing whatever he wanted me to do, exactly when he told me to do it.

And here I thought he was going to punish me.

Daniel smirked one last time before disappearing into the sunlight. I went to shower, bringing the cordless phone into the bathroom with me, just in case someone called.


End file.
